Harry Potter A Walk Through the Past
by Ai-Chan
Summary: Harry Potter, before Hogworts! * Goes from about the age of three, to eight...


Disclaimer:  
NOT my story, NOT my characters, go say thank you to J.K. Rowling! She created this wonderful world of Harry Potter!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Harry Potter- A Walk Through the Past  
  
By: Ai-Chan (ChibiAiChan@cs.com)  
  
Alone.  
We are ultimately alone when we enter this world; if we are lucky, we have a family.   
Sometimes we are short-changed; bloodties do not account for anything. It is whom we care for, who you care about. Who you love. That is your true family.  
This, of course, brings me to a boy, a year old- cut from all loving relations. Brought to his only living relatives for care. For protection.   
At the age of eleven, being raised by such uncaring people, got the surprise of his life-  
  
But this is all before that.  
  
~* The Boy Who Lived*~  
  
It had been like any other night to the new family, in home number four on Privet Drive. Vernon had just returned from work, heftly placing himself before the television and not removing himself for hours. Meanwhile, his wife Petunia busied herself with their chubby toddler, Dudley.   
Petunia had been in the mist of giving her little Duddlikins a bubble bath when an alarming and persistent knock was heard at the front door. A sigh escaped her lips, who would be disturbing them now? "Vernon!" She then called down the stairs, pulling her son (with much effort) from the tub and drying him. "Please get the door, if I don't dry Dudley off now he'll catch cold!"  
Vernon let out a grumble. Having to get up, and a commercial wasn't even on! Lifting himself from the soft couch he had indented himself into, he made his way to the door. "This better be something good- or else I'll-" He opened the door roughly, the cool breeze breaking it's way into the house. "Why, nobody is even HERE Petunia!" Cried out Vernon with great disgust. "Making me get up during one of my favorite programs-"  
A cry broke the silence, making the large man's eyes to downcast to the little basket on the porch. "A child?!" Certainly this was absurd. "Petunia, get down here, RIGHT NOW!" His voice roared across the house.  
Petunia was now standing half way down the staircase, watching her husband with much confusion. Dudley laid his head quietly down on his mother's shoulder, oblivious to all the happenings around. Shifting his weight, she made her way down the rest of the stairs slowly. "A-A child!" Quickly she handed Dudley to Vernon, and bent to the basket, picking up the note that sat beside the baby in the basket. Unfolding the note, she scanned it before dropping it to the ground. Her eyes trailed back to her husband in disbelief. "T-This is... Lily's child." Her eyes went back to the baby, eyes furrowing with great worry. Not for the child, but for her family. "Harry, we have been given the responsibility of raising Harry Potter."  
In response, the child squirmed, screwing up his face and letting out coos and baby talk. Little bits of black hair went in every direction, already showing signs of its future untidiness. His bright, happy green eyes shown up at his new guardians. A scar adorned his forehead, ridged and scabbed, in the mark of a lightening bolt.   
The family hadn't another choice but to take in the orphan. After all.... Who knew who was watching in the darkness....?  
  
Nearly four years later, a small boy sat in the cupboard, under the stairs. A sock covered his tiny hand, his fingers moving against his thumb, making it as though it could speak. This was a great friend, pretty much an only friend for a little boy whose room was a cupboard.   
Creaking was heard from above, quickly the sock left his hand and went under his mattress. A blanket covered his tiny body from the debris that left the ceiling. He looked over to the end of his bed, putting a finger over his lips, obviously forgetting he was the only one who could hear his imaginary friend.   
When the creaking ended, the blanket left his head, resting on his shoulders; being held tucked under his chin. He watched his door eagerly.  
As if on cue, the door noisily opened to the cupboard, a pudgy boy now standing before it. He was nearly the same age as the boy in the cupboard. His blonde hair swept neatly to its side, blue eyes looking menacingly at the smaller boy. His eyes scanned the little space the other had to call his own. Finally he opened his wide mouth, then looking directly at the other. "Breakfast smelly Harry!" He said in a terrible way before slamming the door in Harry's face and waddling away.   
The boy looked startled, placing the blanket down and getting to his knees. They had actually come for him, instead of yelling, or eating breakfast without him and then telling him later he had missed out. Slowly he opened the door, climbing out of the small space and to the little hallway. With quick steps he went to the kitchen, finding the family had already started their meal. Harry found the unoccupied seat and climbed onto it. Petunia slopped a portion of the breakfast to his plate. Green eyes wandered to Dudley's plate- he had received at least triple the portions of what he had.   
"Hurry and eat!" Scowled his Aunt, shoveling petite servings in her mouth. She spoke between bites. "It's Dudley's birthday today, and I don't want YOU to ruin it with your dilly daddling!"  
Clumsily Harry took hold of his utensil, take large bites. His food was gone in moments, considering he didn't have much to begin with anyway.  
Of course, no one noticed this. Both his Aunt and Uncle were fussing over their now four year old little boy..... Who still was not potty trained.  
"May I be excused now, please?" He then sqeaked, pushing up his large glasses. "I'm done."  
Uncle Vernon seemed to have a response for this. "Haven't you forgotten something?!" His face turned into something horrible.   
"Oh.." Responded Harry, blinking and turning to Dudley, smiling. "Happy Birthday Dudley."  
"Oh?" Petunia questioned, cuddling Dudley to her chest. "It's an important day Harry! And you didn't sound the least bit excited!  
Of course he wasn't, he was being shipped off down the street to Old Ms. Figg's home, an old woman that kept many cats... The house didn't smell very pleasant either.   
"Nevermind that," Vernon pointed a fat finger to his watch. "If we don't get that boy down to that old woman's home now, the visitors will come and see him!"  
Dudley pushed away his mother then, jumping from his chair. "I want me presents NOW Mummy!"  
"Soon Dudders, soon" Vernon said slightly tempered. "We need to get Harry out of the house before-"  
"I said NOW!!" Dudley stomped his foot with a sense of authority. "I want me presents, I want them! I want them!"  
Petunia settled herself beside her son, patting his head. "There, there Duddlikins, mummy will give you a present before he leaves, alright?" Her eyes then found her husband. "I'm sure Harry knows the way to Ms. Figg's home anyway Vernon, just point him in the direction."  
Vernon gave a questionable look to Petunia, then looked to Harry. "Move it boy" A growl was in his voice. "No playing around, go straight there." His large hand gripped the back of Harry shirt, dragging him to the tiny porch. "Go straight that way, you'll find it I'm sure."  
"B-But-" Whimpered Harry, as he was dropped to the ground. He looked down the street; it looked like an awful long way... "I-I don't know what the house looks like-"  
It was too late, his Uncle had already returned in the house, laughing loudly.  
Harry's tiny hand went up to the door handle; he tried to turn it. Tried to go back in, to tell his Aunt and Uncle that he just didn't know the way... It was locked. Making his hand to a fist, he was about to pound his hand on the door... When he heard a cat meow. The cat had scurried onto the porch without him noticing. "Hi kitty" He said in a little voice.   
Again, the cat meowed, then rubbing its head on his leg, wrapping around its fluffy tail. The feline's yellow eyes slightly glowed. With another long meow the cat darted off before he even had a chance to touch it.  
"Kitty, where are you going?" Called little Harry, ambling down the stairs and down the street. It was no use, he had lost sight of his new friend. At this point, he realized he was far from home. He looked down Privet drive nervously, having the feeling that he would never make it back. His tummy began to hurt, it felt like his stomach was rolling, that he might even be sick... His vision blurred, a prickly feeling started in his nose, he felt his cheeks become warm as he tried to hold it in. Crying didn't help, he knew, crying had never helped him at the Dursley's.... But he couldn't hold it in. The urge was too strong, tears fell down his cheeks, first slowly, and then they came more rapidly. He couldn't help it, and the harder he tried to stop it, the more his chest heaved. He wanted his cupboard, he wanted his bed, his blanket-  
"Harry?" An older woman's voice asked. "What are you doing out here alone hunny, lets go inside."  
Bright green eyes flashed to his side, looking bewildered at the old woman beside him. "M-Ms. Figg!" He nearly shouted, crying even harder. His arms quickly went up to his face, carelessly wiping away at his tears.   
She then took his hand into her own, pulling him up the walkway. What were the odds of him ending up in front of the house like that? Of course there was always her back up... "I'm here now Harry, dry your eyes."  
He nodded, following behind her very closely. Within moments, they were in the cabbage- smelling house, much to the little boy's relief.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The hours went by quickly, much to Harry's surprise. Ms. Figg had pulled out her photo album, after making two steaming cups of hot chocolate. The pages flipped, page after page, cats...   
"And there is my poor little Mittens.." Ms. Figg said in her shaking voice. "Poor, poor Mittens.."  
Little Harry watched the pictures, the familiar cats accumulating around him as he finished off his hot cocoa. His eyelids felt so heavy now, the photos becoming a blur of color. Moments later he was gone, sinking into the worn cushion of the couch they sat upon. Little breaths came from his mouth, little snores coming from his nose. The cats curled up around him and Ms. Figg smiled. The mug was still clutched tightly in his tiny hand.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A loud knock was heard around seven PM, Ms. Figg had quickly left the kitchen at the sound. The door was open as fast as she could, Harry was not awake yet. "Mr. Dursley" She greeted, allowing him into her not-so-tidy house.   
He accepted, following the woman into the home. His face twisted with disgust as the cabbage smell entered his nostrils. Coughing, he asked, "Where is the boy-err Harry?"  
"Sleeping" She answered simply, leading the man to the couch. "But first- what was Harry doing in the middle of the sidewalk this morning, all by himself?" She eyed the man, noting his uncaring expression.   
"Oh-" Vernon's eyes widened slightly, his teeth clenched nervously. "I had dropped him off, he must have been playing outside the house or some rubbish like that. I told him straight to your house DEAR Ms. Figg," He lied through his teeth. "I will speak to him about it, it won't happen again."  
The old woman nodded, accepting his answer, even if she knew it was a lie. "He's been sleeping nearly the whole day, I'm afraid the poor thing wore himself out." She then bent to the little one, removing her cats slowly and unclenching his hand from her mug. "Harry, your Uncle's here, time to go home."  
A yawn escaped his lips, as he rubbed his eyes before slowly opening them. "wha- Uncle Vernon?" He mumbled, sitting up. What he wouldn't give to be carried to the car.. His legs swung over the side of the couch, not even close to reaching the distant floor. Sliding from his spot, he stood, waiting for his Uncle to move toward the car.  
"Err- well, thank you for taking care of him." He smiled a forced smile, patting Harry's head roughly. "Harry, what do you say?"  
"T-Thank you, Ms. Figg." Harry said tiredly, rubbing at his eyes once more and stifling a yawn.   
"Well, we'll be on our way, come along Harry," With that, Vernon placed his large hand on the little back that was his nephew's. As they left, the grip on his back changed. He gripped the back of the boy's shirt, nearly dragging him down the front lawn. "What did you say to her boy?!"  
"N-Nothing!" Cried out Harry, green eyes wide with confusion. Being nearly four, he didn't quite understand his reasoning.   
"Nevermind!" He growled, now lifting him by the shirt and violently throwing him in the back seat. "You'll hear it when we get back home!"  
That was a lie, he heard it all the way home.  
When they had returned home, Vernon announced the happenings to Aunt Petunia. Aunt Petunia was furious, insisting that he somehow be punished.  
But for what?   
It was never explained to him. The only thing he could understand from the situation was that he was bad, so he needed a time out. He was locked in his cupboard, the flashlight taken from him. His blanket, everything and anything that might have been useful to him was taken. The only thing left was his matress- and the sock underneath.   
The cupboard was awfully dark without his flashlight... and the small space was awfully cold...   
How long had it been since he was thrown into this hole? How many hours? Hungry...  
His tummy rumbled and his little hand covered his stomach. The sock covered his other hand, for hope of warmth. Eyes trailed to the darkness for a companion, but not even his imaginary friend would be there- he was frightened of the dark, just like Harry.  
It was so quiet... except for Uncle Vernon's snores, which roared so loudly through the house... was it that late?  
"...I'm scared.." Came the tiny whisper, looking around but seeing nothing. "Aunt Petunia...?" There was nothing. He couldn't rely on them to save him-  
Falling sideways, he hugged himself, curled into a tight ball. His shoulders shook, when could he leave....?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
October came around fairly quickly that year. The month flew by until it was the last- Holloween. Aunt Petunia seemed only too excited to dress her little Dudley into his fluffy eared costume. Of course, fitting him into the costume was another matter all together. Still, her cheery voice could be heard throughout the house. Harry thought of it as a forced happiness. "Oh, Duddlikins, wasn't it kind of Aunt Marge to think of you! Making you this adorable costume!"  
Of course, Dudley couldn't answer through all his 'fur'.   
"We'll have to thank her later!" She continued, pulling her son up to his feet. Her eyes traveled to her large husband, who sat like he was part of the couch. "We'll be back soon."  
Harry peeked from his cupboard then, watching Aunt Petunia's struggle with the bunny costume, and Uncle Vernon's embarrassed look. Quietly he crawled from his small space, sliding across in his socks, which were full of holes.   
Upon his entering, all eyes turned. Uncle Vernon was first to speak.  
"Come here boy, Aunt Marge has brought you something as well."  
Harry's eyes widened, he had gotten something! Quickly he scurried to his uncle's side, holding out his hands eagerly-  
Only to get half a dog biscuit to be settled in his palm.  
"You'd better not cause any trouble for your Uncle!" Then pointed Petunia, shaking her skeleton finger at him. "If you do, they'll be trouble!"  
Harry shivered, shaking his head. "Kay, I'll be good." He insisted, crawling onto the couch. His little legs dangled at the side as he leaned forward. If he didn't lean forward, his feet wouldn't even reach the edge! His eyes wandered to the coffee table, to the bowl of candy sitting upon it....  
It was nearly empty, Dudley must have gotten to it. Wasn't it for passing out though? "Hey, Aunt Petunia" He called, leaning on his knees. "Can I pass out the candy please?"  
She sighed, looking to her husband, and then to the candy, and finally to Harry. "No, thats for Uncle Vernon."  
".....Oh" Some how the answer had been obvious. Without another word he turned to his stomach, pushing himself from the couch and running to the window. By the sky you could tell it was evening, signaling for the children to now hurry to the streets. It seemed like nearly every house was offering something for a trick or treater, Aunt Petunia seemed eager to join as she dragged her son out the door. As Harry watched his Aunt and fluffy cousin leave the walkway, he placed his hand on his cheeks, leaning his elbows to the windows cool ledge. Green eyes fell back to Vernon, who was just unwrapping a piece of candy.  
With the feeling of eyes on him, Vernon froze, slowly looking to the boy he sat at the window. "What do you want?" He asked, shoving the tiny candy into his wide mouth. He chewed it disgustingly, smacking and spitting.   
Slowly Harry turned, so that only one arm rested on the ledge. For a moment he simply stood there awkwardly, his other hand playing with his very loose shirtsleeve. Knowing Uncle Vernon's impatience, he continued, but quietly. "May I... have a piece...?"  
Uncle Vernon's face twisted, looking puzzled as though he didn't understand. Then, without warning, it turned into a smile. The situation looked hopeful, Harry took a step forward, holding out a tiny hand-  
Uncle Vernon began to laugh.   
"You want a piece?" He spat, tossing another wrapper carelessly into the bowl. He chewed and talked, looking even more disgusting then before. "Didn't you hear your Aunt boy, my candy! I work, while you sit at home with a roof over your head! Isn't that enough?!" He inhaled then, after blowing out a long sigh.   
Now both hands fidgeted with the stretched and worn material that was his used shirt. How could he respond? Such things were difficult for a child at this age. Instead, it was better to retreat, to forget about what he had asked and just be happy he wasn't being yelled at-  
Three more wrappers landed in the bowl, before Vernon gave Harry the evil eye. "What are you looking at boy! I don't want to see that face, no respect I say!"  
Quickly Harry turned himself, his face red. He clenched his shirtsleeves aggressively. "Can I go take myself trick or treating?"  
A short chuckle was heard from the couch. "And what would you dress as? The boy who lives in the cupboard? A bum?"   
Eyebrows narrowed, Harry's face becoming hotter. "But Dudley got to go-" Came his strangled voice. His temper had not learned restraint as of yet- but it would, and soon.   
"So?" Came Uncle's voice again. It was clear, and also angry. "Don't think you're as good as he is. It should be obvious at your age, look who lives in the cupboard under the stairs!"  
Harry's body turned, nearly knocking himself over. He hit the ledge with a closed fist. His eyes fell back to the happy children, dressed in their costumes, getting candy from their neighbors- Why couldn't he go?! It wouldn't be a bother to them just to let him have one night a year to go out to have fun... He didn't even get Christmas! Again, a pounding on the ledge, his eyes began to water, he could feel the heat really burning in his cheeks....  
Then came a rattle, the light on the porch blinked, and just as Harry took a step back, the porch light burst. Glass fell in all directions, sending parents and children away from the home. A light fire then began at the end of where the bulb had been....  
"U-Uncle Vernon..." Stuttered Harry, forgetting of his past anger. "T-The light! It's on fire! Fire!" Franticly he pointed to the porch light that didn't exist any longer.   
"Fire?" Vernon was slow, raising himself from the couch and waddling to the window, pushing Harry from his path. Panic quickly covered his face, as he rushed around to the porch, yelling "Water boy, get WATER NOW!"  
"Okay!" Came the quick response of the four-year-old, running to the bathroom, filling Dudley's toothbrush cup, and then rushing back to his Uncle (spilling most of the water on the way).  
Without a moment to lose, Vernon took the glass and tossed the remaining water on the small fire. A hiss and then silence.... Closing his eyes with restraining anger, he turned his head to his nephew. "What did you do Harry....?"   
"I-I was standing there!" Cried out the small boy, pointing to the spot he had stood not even two minutes ago.   
"THAT'S NOT WHAT I ASKED!" Roared his Uncle, spitting chocolate everywhere.   
Harry raised an arm to shield himself. Slowly, the shield lowered, his green eyes looking fiercely up. "I was standin' there!" He pointed again, his hand trembling. "I can't break the light! I can't reach the light!"  
"Are you sassing me?!" Growled the Uncle, clearly not having the patience.   
Silence then, as Harry bit his lip, restraining his anger. "N-No." He answered quickly, stomping past and to the back yard. He lightly closed the door, finding refuge on the little bench. Little feet moved as he looked up to the moon, a light sigh escaping his lips. He froze when he saw a figure.... on a broom.. pass by the moon- Quickly he shook his head, looking back up the figure was gone.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The year flew by quickly. Now it was September, and with September came a new surprise. It was called 'Kindergarten'.  
The Dursley's were anxious, and that was to say the least. Aunt Petunia had packed Dudley a light snack (which consisted of every snack food in the house), Uncle Vernon seeming to watch with much, if you could call it, pride. "Big man's first day, huh?" He said cheerfully, looking around from his newspaper.  
"And he even goes on the big boy potty now!" Petunia made known. Of Course she was happy, after nearly five years of diaper changes. "I know you'll make lots of friends!"  
"Does Harry HAVE to come too?" Dudley then muttered, eyes glancing to his untidy, opposite cousin. "He's gunna make me look stupid!"  
"Now, now Dudders, no helping you there... Its law that we have to let him go to school. And I've tried, there is no getting around that law!" Vernon gave a smirk, ruffling his newspaper and setting it down. He lifted his arm to stare at his watch. "Well now, time to go."  
Harry chose to look up from his breakfast then, pushing up his heavy glasses. Quickly he shoved in his egg whole and then chugging his water. Truth be told, he was pretty nervous. It wasn't like the Dursley's was a great place to be, but it was all he had ever known.   
"Move it!" Vernon growled, now in the doorway, the others already placing themselves in the car. "If you make Dudley late for his first day of school your bottom will know it!"  
Not another word needed to be spoke, Harry jumped from his seat, running for the door and nearly tripping over his untied shoelaces.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The school was huge, which was obviously noticeable from inside the car. Why they were going to such a school was beyond Harry's understanding; maybe they would just drop off Dudley and take him to somewhere much smaller- Ha that was very unlikely. It would take too much effort.   
Crying was heard from the front seat, Petunia had a tissue covering her face. "My little Dudley- Vernon, can't we wait a year?!"  
"Petunia, you know we can't." Vernon sighed, glancing to the backseat. "Are you ready Dudders?"  
Dudley squirmed uncomfortably, looking about. "Maybe..." he answered, unsure.  
"Come now, Harry is going, and you won't let that misfit pass you up now, will you?" Vernon grinned, opening his door.   
"Surely not!" Dudley answered quickly, swinging open his own door.   
Harry sighed, unbuckling himself and stepping from the car. At least this hadn't been a struggle like everything else.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Soon they were all standing before the very class Harry and Dudley were to spend half their day in. Petunia was crying even harder now, Vernon's fat hand was placed on her shoulder. He was smiling, as though he had won something. Harry thought it might be because he wouldn't have to deal with his son's stubbornness, nah, he worked most the day.....  
When Harry came back from his daydream, he noticed the stare the two adults were giving him.  
"No bad reports, or there will be some serious trouble young man." Growled Uncle Vernon's voice. "And don't you dare make your cousin look bad!"  
"Maybe it's best if you just didn't speak." Petunia added through her tears. She was now on her knees, hugging her son as if she would never see him again.   
"Excuse me?" Came a new voice, it was mellow, calm. "You are the parents of....?"  
"Dudley Dursley!" Quickly responded Vernon, since his wife was still in her crisis. His eyes fell down to his son, patting his head.  
"And what about the other little one?" She smiled sweetly to Harry, making him move around nervously, even hiding behind Vernon.   
At first, Petunia looked confused, but before it was noticed she came with her quick response. "Oh, Harry Potter is the boy's name, he's our nephew."  
Harry peeked from behind Vernon's large figure, biting his lip. It wasn't that he was scared... just....  
Now the woman got down to their height, her brown eyes glowing warmly at them. "My name is Mrs. Jennings, I'll be your teacher. Theres nothing to be afraid of, alright?" With that, light brown skin touched the boy's hands, encouraging them to enter the room. "It'll just be for a little while, lets go make friends!"  
The boys looked at eachother nervously, then slowly turning and in unison nodding their heads. Walking into the classroom, the door closed behind them.  
"I hope he'll be alright....." Whispered Petunia with a sniffle.  
"Of course he will, if he's not we'll sue them for everything their worth."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Their first day had started off quite well. Mrs.Jennings had started the class by introducing herself, and then came the introducing of what they would be doing, now that they had started their school careers. She spoke of the library, where they would visit so they could borrow books. Then, after, everyone introduced themselves. Finally she introduced what, to them, was most important- the play centers. Each spot was different, and once you were placed there you were not to leave. And then, they were released.  
Of course, when Dudley found his desired spot, Harry found his in the farthest spot possible. Kindergarten hadn't been what Harry would have thought, since he had seen school on television before. Shrugging, he took a seat on the floor, playing with a set of large lego blocks. The only other company beside him was a runny nosed boy, who wasn't there for long because of the fact he was wandering around the room crying.  
Meanwhile Dudley had plopped himself at the toy cars, racing along and knocking over other children as they played. Then he stood, the car carpet shaking like thunder, the other children staring bewildered, all except one.   
Another boy stood, scrawny and rat faced he smiled. "Hi, what's your name?" He asked, watching the fat boy freeze.   
"M-My name?" He shook his head. "My name is Dudley Dursley!" He called out proudly, then back on all fours, plowing across the others cars.  
"Well...?" The boy squeaked again, bending down to the floor in front of the plowing Dursley. "Don't you want to know my name Dudley?"  
"Not particularly." Answered Dudley, knocking him over and grabbing a bulldozer from a little girl's grasp.   
"Well, I'm telling you anyway!" Came the scrawny boy's sharp reply. "It's Piers, Piers Polkiss. And what do you say we be friends?" He held out a small hand, but Dudley was already playing with a new truck, not even paying attention to the boy. "Hey!!!" He then yelled, stomping a foot.  
"You're annoying!" Complained Dudley, throwing down the toys. "So are these toys, hey, wanna see something real fun?"  
Pier's blinked, looking a bit confused. "More fun then cars?"  
Dudley gave him a fat grin, pulling him across the room.......  
To Harry's blocks, where he sat peacefully building an uneven castle. With the feeling of being watched, he unwillingly looked up... to find his cousin, the one person he didn't want to see. "Your not suppose to be over here." He said quietly, going back to his blocks.  
"Don't tell me what to do!" Dudley shot back, narrowing his watery eyes. "Besides, don't you want to play a game with me and my new friend?"  
There's a surprise, Dudley made a friend. "What game?" Asked Harry, again not looking up. Oh please Mrs. Jennings look over here and.....  
"Grab him Piers, hurry!"  
Within two seconds, the skinny boy held Harry as tightly as he could, grinning all the while. "Now what Dudley, now what are you gunna do?"  
"This game is called make Harry cry!" Giggled fat Dudley, then punching Harry in the stomach-  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
After play time came snack time. However, with snack time came a call to the Dursley household. As expected, Dudley had been caught, and Petunia wasn't happy. It was agreed that the situation could be handled upon picking up the boys from school, since that's when Vernon had his lunch break.  
Harry meanwhile sat miserably, holding his stomach, and looking at a snack of animal crackers and apple juice, which didn't seem appealing at all.   
This wasn't a problem however, since Dudley finished the snack in seconds, after inhaling his own. His new friend sat beside him, looking quite nervous. His parents were called as well.  
Learning letters and numbers came after snack. Harry paid attention the best he could, but his mind couldn't help but wander. He could only wonder if it would be him to be punished, if he would be the one to blame.  
The scapegoat. The scapegoat for having a large spoiled rotten child.  
Next came a story, about some rabbit... Harry couldn't tell because Dudley and his new friend were being too obnoxious.  
A project came next. They were to make rabbits, just like the story. Harry smiled happily at his bunny; it was a paper bag puppet! He moved his hand in the bag, making the bunny's mouth move. Quickly he pulled it off, grabbed a crayon, and colored. The other children rushed, making entire bunnies purple and green. Harry made his all the colors, trying his very best to stay in the lines.   
Kids were finishing, and fast. The rule was, after you finished with project, and you finish cleaning up your space, you may play where you like until your parents arrived.   
Soon, it seemed as though Harry was the only one coloring.....  
"Hi!" Suddenly came a voice from beside him. It was a cute little girl, her face full, and eyes wide and bright blue. Her little hands were placed on her rosy cheeks as she settled her elbows on the table beside him. Her dark curls touched his cheek as she leaned in to look at the picture. "Is that for you mommy?" She asked curiously.  
Harry's eyes looked to her as he stopped his coloring. "No." He replied simply. "I don't have a mum."  
An eyebrow raised the little girl confused. "No mum?" She questioned, leaning further. "You have to have a mum!"  
"No!" Harry said quickly, his eyes wide. "I don't have one! I don't have a dad either!"  
"No way!" Her mouth was wide, "I've never known anyone without a mum or dad before!"  
Without another word, he went back to his coloring. It felt sort of uncomfortable with the little girl sitting so close... but he said nothing of it.  
"Hey," The girl's voice squeaked again. "What's your name?"  
"Harry Potter" His voice offered, without even looking from his project.  
"My name is Alice." The girl said with spunk, touching his cheek. "Do you wanna play with me?"  
Jumping in his spot, again he looked, this time a bit bewildered. "But I'm coloring.."   
"What's that?" Pointed Alice then, lightly touching his scared forehead. "Where did you get that? Does it still hurt?"  
Pushing away her tiny hand, he covered his scar quickly with his messy bangs. "I don't know where I got it.... but it doesn't hurt." Suddenly, coloring didn't sound like so much fun... This girl was so nice. "Hey, what did you want to play?"  
"I dunno.." She said then, placing a tiny finger on her chin in thought.   
"I reckon that the blocks aren't taken..."  
"Aww..." Grabbing his hand, she pulled him away from the table. He had just enough time to grab Rabbit. "We can play house! You be dad, I'll be mum!"  
"I never played that..." Harry said nervously. For one thing, he wasn't even sure how father's really acted, but he was pretty sure it was nothing like how Uncle Vernon acted.   
Picking up the nearest baby doll, she tilted her head to the side, a small smile on her face. "It's easy, you're just pretending!"  
"O-Okay.." Came the nervous reply as he went to the kitchen area.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"The baby is crying darling!" Alice called, rocking the doll carefully. "I think she wants you!"  
Harry made his way to Alice, raising an eyebrow. ".... I told you my name was Harry.." He said, a bit confused.   
"No silly, darling is a nick name! My mommy calls my daddy darling ALL the time!" A giggle escaped her lips, as she handed the doll to Harry's arms.   
"Look, Harry's a little girl playing with dolls!" Came a voice, seemingly from no where.   
The smaller boy whirled around to find Dudley watching their play. His cheeks flushed in an instant. "Nuh uh! I'm the dad, so it's okay!"  
Before Dudley could spurt out another remark, the door creaked. "Duddy! Oh my sweet angel!" Called a familiar voice. Harry cringed.   
Angry eyes darted to Harry, Vernon let out a scowl. "Come along, time to go home." He took hold of Harry's hand roughly, pulling him from the room, not even giving the teacher or any of the children another look.   
Little Harry barely had time to wave a goodbye to Alice before being pulled from the class. He could hear her voice, yelling a goodbye.   
But there was no time now to think of good-byes, as the four were now in the parking lot. Vernon and Petunia were furious, and it showed. Dudley was being a real actor about the whole thing.  
"Mummy, he just ruined the entire day!" the large child whined. "He got me and my new friend in a lot of trouble! And we didn't do nuthin'!"  
"There, there my little Dudley" Cooed Petunia, playing her son's fine hair.   
Vernon grabbed Harry by the shirt, shoving him into the car. Before his son was to enter the car, something had to be done. "Boy, you have messed up for the last time!" It was let out like a roar. His hand lifted, and fell several times on the tiny one's bottom. Harry let out a cry, he covered his face and dug it into the car's seat. The man was big, and with being big he was strong. The spanking hurt!   
When he was done, he lifted himself from the car, his face red. "Now Dudley, you may get in."  
Harry scooted tenderly over, but it wasn't fast enough. His fat cousin scooted him faster, making him hit the door. Sitting as far as possible away from everybody, he put on his seatbelt, looking out the window and trying to forget. Tears fell from his eyes, but they were quickly wiped away. He couldn't help it, it hurt.. He didn't want to be there, it was then realized. He wanted to be back in school with the nice teacher, and his nice friend.  
Quickly rubbing at his tears he brought up his legs, wrapping his free arm around them. Heaving a bit, he made a small wish. "I want mummy.. daddy.." Coughing from his trauma, he covered his head with his other arm.  
"You don't have a mummy or a daddy!" Teased Dudley, sticking out his tongue and poking at him. "They probably went away because they didn't want to be with you!"  
Harry's shoulders shook.... Why didn't he have a mummy or daddy? It was a good question Alice had asked. She had one, and nearly everyone else he saw at school had one, so where was his?   
It was to be answered then. Aunt Petunia pulling in air as though she had a brilliant speech prepared. "Your mother and father are dead." Came her voice, jealously touching her tongue as she spoke. "It was in a car accident, obviously they didn't love you or they would have been more careful. That's how you got that ugly scar on your forehead." Her eyes turned to the back, to look at her nephew. But in her eyes, it didn't seem as though that's whom she was staring at...   
Harry's green eyes were wide, watching his aunt. He had never, in his life, heard of either of his parents. His crying had calmed, tears stopped completely. A small hand brushed the lightening bolt momentarily.  
A smug smile then found her lips. "Of course, your parents weren't the smartest people either."  
"That James was off his rocker!" Vernon bellowed, swerving dangerously around a stopped car. Another turn and they were in the driveway. It was an abrupt stop. Vernon turned toward Harry when the car was off. "Move boy, move now."  
Here he thought he was going to learn more of his parents. He had forgotten all about his punishment, but now he was sure he was going to be reminded.   
Sorely he left the car, but it wasn't fast enough. Vernon grabbed him. Rushing in the house, he pulled open his cupboard door, dropping off his nephew. "I don't want to see your face, I don't want to hear you..."  
Dudley giggled past, dancing and rattling the house. "Mummy, lets go get some toys!" The rotten cousin made sure that Harry could hear every word.   
"Yes, Duddlikins" Petunia called back.  
The cupboard door was locked.  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
School was never the same again. Mrs. Jennings had transferred schools. Little Alice, the cute little girl that had befriended Harry, had moved away.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Harry was eight now, in the third grade. Both him and Dudley had remained at the same school they had started at; however, the Dursley's always had say on the teachers they would receive..  
Never did Harry ever get an A, even if it was deserved.  
Dudley was a star student, his parents had made sure of that. Besides, the teachers were far too frightened to say anything otherwise.  
School life and home life were both a living hell. No place did he truly be at peace, especially since Dudley conjured up his gang. They're main source of fun? Harry, of course.  
At the moment, Harry sat at his seat, watching the old, plump teacher waddle across the room. All the while, spit balls getting tangled in his ever messy hair.   
In the corner of the room, the gang of boys giggled, one spitball had just fell down his shirt.  
Angrily, Harry shot a glance behind him. His teeth were clenched, his fist tightening-  
"Harry Potter, the lesson is in the front of the room!" The teacher groaned, tapping her ruler on her desk. "You are advised to pay attention young Potter, this could be of some importance to you."  
The class all went into a fit of giggles. Some how it had been cool to leave out the misfit, and make fun of him. Even if you'd rather not, you didn't have any real choice. I mean, who would want to be on the bad side of Dudley's gang?  
The young boy blushed, sinking in his seat. Yet the anger he had had not dissolved. Green eyes narrowed to the teacher. It wasn't fair that he was tortured everyday at school, and she never once ever interfered. Who cared about her dumb ol' lesson anyway..  
Just then, the class again began in a roar of laughter, the teacher was puzzled. "Class!" She called, trying to regain her control she had once nearly had. "Silence I say! NOW!" The ruler slapped the desk once more and a few more times afterward.   
The class was quickly silenced. Some bit their lips, to hold back their laughter, while others covered their mouths fully with their hands.  
Harry was jolted from his daydreaming, just in time to look up to see what the commotion was all about. He gasped as he saw. "Y-Your hair!" He squeaked, pointing a finger straight at her. "Its.. Its blue!"  
"Stop your joking Mr. Potter, or I will have to call your Aunt and Uncle for your strange behavior!"  
He was quickly silenced, but then another child spoke, a lanky, blonde haired boy. "No, he's not jokin'!"   
Her eyes widened, touching her hair. Quickly she turned, knocking a few things from her desk. The closet door opened, she looked in the mirror... And let out a shout. "My hair! Class, dismissed! Get to gym, NOW! And when I find out who did this...."  
It was too late, the class was already making their way to gym.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Gym class was not a pleasant class. If you didn't fit in, you usually had no fun. Harry went to the small crowd of children, trying his best to blend in with his bland, old clothes. Everyone else had something name brand, something sporty for gym. It was about the only time they could really show off their regular clothes, something Harry would rather not do.   
"Class!" Called the gym teacher, blowing a whistle, and wearing shorts that were obviously too small. You didn't need to know the man to know that he was mean, his face told the story. "Everyone stand against the wall, we are going to be playing dodge ball today! Pick your team captains!"  
The class let out a cheer; the captions were picked in moments. Obviously Dudley was picked as one, and another popular boy was picked as a second.  
The two boys went back and forth then, picking the kids with the best abilities. Or even just their friends or the other popular kids so they wouldn't be last.  
Harry ended up being last, and by default, being on the other kids team.   
The game started, and from Harry's point of view, it actually started out as a great game. Everyone was cheering their other teammates on, and people were catching the ball and dodging the ball. Harry even got someone out! They had cheered him on- until Dudley gave a look towards them. The cheers abruptly stopped.   
Next it was Harry's team to be on the wall, to dodge and catch. He was really getting into the game, and wished more games were like it. Standing on the wall, he grinned, actually feeling like part of the group.   
Dudley's team stood in a line, one after the other throwing the ball roughly to the wall either to miss, have a kid catch the ball, or hit a kid. The team wasn't half-bad, although they were not as enthusiastic of the game, more of the plowing kids with the ball.  
The next kid was up for the throw. Harry caught it, him and his team let out a cheer.  
Suddenly Dudley was in front of the line, again, grabbing the ball as it was rolled back. There was a sneer on his face, like fire would come from his eyes at any moment. How dare Harry steal his glory, even if it was a little bit. "That was not far, someone call him out!"  
"You know it was too!" Harry shouted back, feeling a little brave.   
The gym teacher's hand was on his face then; something like a large headache was plaguing him. "Boys, you will both be out if you don't stop this!" He eyed the two, and knew his position with Dudley. His parents would be on his back before he knew it. "Dud-"  
But before he could announce Dudley's turn (his second), the ball had been let loose.  
"Hey Harry!" Called the bratty cousin, the ball flying at amazing speeds.   
The ball being thrown was a surprise, Harry was not even expecting it. In fact, he had thought the game was in a time out or something, so he had turned away....  
When his name was called...  
A cry filled the air, blood falling to the floor as Harry held his face. His glasses fell to the ground, broken in half by the impact.  
The gym teacher had quickly told another child to direct him towards the nurse....  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Harry, Harry!"  
Slowly, tired eyes opened to the voice. His vision was blurred, but his glasses fixed this. Wait.. didn't his glasses break when they were hit by the ball? Sitting up, he looked about, noting he was no longer in the gym... where in the world..?  
"Harry honey, get up, your breakfast is getting cold!"  
With an eyebrow raised, his legs swung over the bed.. Wait, he was in a bedroom... when did he have a bedroom? Shrugging, he went to the door, just about to reach for the knob-  
The door swung open, familiar messy hair greeting him in the doorway. A smile covered his face as he entered the room. "Son, your mother is calling, you're going to be late for school if you don't move."  
"M-Mother?" Stuttered little Harry, blinking as the man took hold of his small shoulder, directing him down the hall. "But hey, wasn't I already at school? And where is Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon, and Dudley even?" Not that he missed them all that much...  
"You must of had some wild dream Harry." Laughed the man, guiding him to his seat, then going to his wife to give her a kiss before taking his own seat.   
"Sweetheart, you have never even been to your Aunt and Uncles home before!" Lily made her way to Harry, giving him large portions of eggs, bacon, and french toast. "Really now James, you need to stop speaking about what you heard of my sister in front of him." Then again she directed her attention to her son. "Was it a good dream?"  
Meanwhile, Harry had been taking this all in. A dream, really? Although it certainly didn't feel that way. But then again, why did it feel like he had been living here all along as well? Maybe it really was a dream? "Well, not really.." He squirmed, looking at his plate. Tears suddenly started rolling down his face, his hands quickly covering. His green eyes quickly looked up to Lily, meeting her own green eyes, before falling into her arms. "Mommy, it was horrible! They did such mean things to me, and Dudley had a gang and wouldn't leave me alone!"  
Lily gathered him into her small lap then, bringing his head to her chest and cradling him close. "Love, no worries any longer... you won't have to wait long love." Slender, soft and white fingers played with his messy strands. She kissed his forehead, and gathered him closer as James came from behind to wrap his arms around both of them.   
"What won't I have to wait long for...?" Harry asked, looking up worriedly. "I'm here, so I won't have to worry 'bout nothing, right?"  
"We'll always be here, Harry" James whispered, pointing to Harry's heart. "I promise we'll see you again. You must be strong."  
"B-But-" His eyes were wide now, gripping to Lily's dress.   
Before he knew it, or could even disagree or argue there was a flash....  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Green eyes flashed open in an instant. Little hands clenched to his side he turned his head slightly, seeing a white blur. The white blur moved, and then began to come closer..  
"Oh, you're up now hunny? Are you feeling okay?" She pushed back his hair, reapplying an icepack to his nose.   
"M-My head hurts..." he whispered, looking away from the kind lady."My nose too... where are my glasses..?"  
"They broke, I'm sorry, I tried my best to fix them.. but tape can only do so much." Taking off the ice pack, she handed the young boy his glasses. "You got a pretty hard knock in the nose from that ball. You're lucky that your nose didn't break!" Then she ruffled his hair and stood, off to her next patient.  
A sigh escaped Harry's lips as he looked to the ceiling. He wondered what would happen, when the Dursley's took him home. Would he be in trouble, maybe even grounded? Slowly he sat up, taking up only half of the bed. Nothing he was thinking of was really too much to worry about. Either they happened or they didn't, that was life. Like his dream- he couldn't think he was in a dream now. That the real reality was where his parents were, but it was tempting. As his shoes hit the floor, he began to walk to the door, he didn't want the Dursley's to see him lying down. Dudley did not win, those kids did cheer him on, and there was no changing that. Although, it would be different tomorrow. Tomorrow those kids would have nothing to do with Harry. Looking back, he waved to the nurse as she walked by, perhaps going to his bed.  
"You're feeling okay now? Your Aunt and Uncle are waiting for you out there, but I'm sure they'd understand if you wanted to lay down a little bit longer." Obviously she was new to the staff...   
"No thank you, I'm okay." A small smile came to his lips then, his small hand then turning the handle. He looked back, toward now the open door and his 'family'.  
'I won't have to wait long,' he thought as he closed the door behind him. 'I'll be strong, and somehow...'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`~`  
  
A few years later a letter arrived. Harry was surprised there was one addressed to him. It was never read, however, Vernon found it and got rid of 'the dreadful thing'. It didn't help, hundreds of thousands of millions greeted the home, and there was no end. A vacation was due, and when that happened..  
.... Harry received the biggest surprise of his life.  
His life from then on changed, and it was for the better.   
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Author's Notes:  
WHEEE, its finished before the 5th book (oh whooptie do, it'll never come ;.;). I put so much time into this story... and even more into editing it. This was my very first Harry Potter fanfic ever. I sure hope it was all right; I'd like some comments please.... ^^* I've really only written anime fics and stuff...  
Anyway.. I wrote this fic cuz there are so many couple fics.. and sometimes I don't want a couple fic. Actually, I really, really like past fics... err- if you couldn't tell ^^* Plus I think I'm okay at writing about children... I mean, I work at a daycare........  
Just thought I'd add my share to the Harry Potter world. If you got to the end of this fic... THANK YOU SO MUCH!! You've made my day. I had a lot of fun writing this, although it was time consuming.   
I should actually really be going to bed.... College and work tomorrow...  
Thank you again!  
  
  
Finished: 9/30/02 


End file.
